Los recuerdos de Dobby antes de morir
by robi
Summary: ¿Cuales fueron los pensamientos de el elfo libre? se dice que la vida cuando va a morir pasa en segundos ¿que fue lo que recordo dobby? R.I.P Dobby.


A MEMORIA DE DOBBY, UN ELFO LIBRE.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, Dobby no se dio cuenta cuando fue que la ex-ama bellatrix lanzo la daga hacia Dobby, solo supo que se había transportado con el amo Harry Potter y sus amigos a una hermosa casita a escasa distancia, bajo un estrellado cielo,

-¿Es El Refugio Dobby?- Dobby escucho como el amo Harry Potter lo llamaba, a Dobby le gustaría ir con el amo, pero duele demasiado el pecho, aunque estuviera a unos pasos de el.

-¡Dobby!

Entonces Dobby lo capto, la daga que había lanzado la ex-ama me dio justo antes de transportarme o tal vez fue al momento justo de la transportación… pensar…duele demasiado… el pecho. Dobby se tambaleo un poco, no podía respirar bien haciendo que mi respiración se sintiera muy pesada, ¡oh! creo que le perforo un pulmón a Dobby!

-¡Dobby no! ¡que alguien me ayude!- el amo Harry Potter esta tratando de ayudar a Dobby, Dobby está feliz por eso, pero creo que los sueños de Dobby de vivir como el elfo domestico del amo Harry Potter no podrán ser. Como muchas cosas que no fueron aunque Dobby tuvo la oportunidad de ello,

-no, Dobby. No te mueras… no te mueras…

El amo Harry Potter lo tomo y tumbo a Dobby de lado sobre la fría hierba

-Harry… Potter…

La vida de Dobby paso ante Dobby en unos segundos no fue muy buena hasta que conoció al amo Harry Potter, Dobby recordó cuando lo separaron de su madre al nacer y jamás la volvió a ver, fue un recuerdo leve y muy borroso haciendo que Dobby no recordara ni el aspecto de la madre de Dobby. También recordó la vez que vivo con la familia del ex-amo Draco y de ahí a Hogwarts y donde conoció a winky, su primer y único amor, también la vez que recordó al kreacher y al hermano dueño del bar de cabeza de puerco.

=1=

-¡Explícame asqueroso elfo! ¿Qué hace esto aquí?- replico el amo Lucius mirando a Dobby con ojos furiosos y tal ve se lo merecía ya que Dobby había olvidado la comida en el horno y se había quemado, aunque Dobby estaba limpiando toda la casa de los amo Malfoys y después tuvo que cuidar al joven amo Draco pero en el fondo Dobby sabia que eso no era excusa para un elfo domestico y tal vez el castigo que le aplicaran seria justo, pero eso no evitaba que Dobby temblara por la mirada de su amo.

-A-a Dobby se le olvido sacar la comida señor, Dobby no tuvo tiempo de recordarlo porque tuvo que limpiar la enorme mansión y cuidar al joven amo,

- ¡estas diciendo que esto es culpa de mi hijo¡- Grito el amo Lucius furioso apretando su bastón donde llevaba la varita haciendo que Dobby mirara hacia otro lado, y justo tuvo que mira hacia donde estaba el joven amo que lo miraba con tranquilidad, no parecía enojado como su padre porque su comida se había quemado pero tampoco estaba contento, a Dobby le pareció que lo miraba con cierta pena y tal vez Dobby no estaba tan equivocado ya que a le corta edad de 7 años el joven amo no había agarrado todavía los mismos gustos como su padre.

-¡MIRAME CUANDO TE HABLO ELFO!

Dobby siento un fuerte golpe en el estomago que a pesar de parecía ser delgado eso hizo que Dobby se doblara de rodillas, gimiendo por el dolor.

-L-lo siento amo… a Dobby no le volverá a pasar eso, Dobby solo pide una oportunidad

Dobby se arrastró hacia los zapatos del amo tratando de suplicar pero antes que pudiera siquiera tocarle la punta de los zapatos le aplasto la mano con el bastón negro, y Dobby ya supo con que le había pegado hace unos momentos.

-De verdad que eres asqueante, no solo te atreves a quemar mi comida sino que ahora arrastras tu asquerosa camisa por mi limpia casa- exclamo Lucius fríamente moviendo el bastón de un lado para otro lastimando la mano de pobre elfo que ahogaba los gritos del dolor raspando con sus largas uñas el piso de madera.

-"que Dobby limpio"- pensó Dobby.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Dobby no dijo nada señor

-mas te vale ahora quiero que vuelvas a preparar la comida en menos de 1 hora y media o yo mismo te tirare de a torre más alta…de nuevo.- Lucius quito el bastón de la mano de Dobby que estaba roja debido que le había quemado por la rotación de la punta del bastón negro.- y después quiero que te golpes con la estufa otra… digamos… 1 hora, ¿quedo claro?

Dobby se levantó y le hizo una reverencia al amo y a joven amo. Ambos salieron de la cocina para que el elfo cocinara, pero el joven amo volvió a cruzar las miradas con Dobby pero ahora lo miraba con desprecio haciendo que Dobby se preguntara si la mirada de hace segundos del joven amo fue de verdad.

Después de que cocino y se aplico el castigo, Dobby se dirijo con un intenso dolor de cabeza a su cama que estaba justo a lado de la caldera en el sótano. Dobby al acostarse se pregunto si toda la vida seria así, si de verdad quería pasar toda su vida como esclavo… con los odiosos amos…

-… Dobby pensó algo horrible-Dobby se acerco a la caldera y comenzó a aplicarse su autocastigo por haber pensado horrible- Dobby malo, Dobby malo, Dobby malo, Dobby malo, Dobby malo.

=2=

-¿Dobby hasta cuanto vas a dejar de ser tan…tan Dobby?- Dobby dejo de pelar las patatas por un segundo y miro a Winky, que Dobby supuso que otra vez había bebido demasiado cerveza de mantequilla- ¿hasta cuando vas a decirle a Dobby que ya no te pague? Manchas el honor de un elfo domestico

Dobby dejo de mirar a la borracha de Winky y siguió pelando patatas, Dobby pensó que si Winky iba a volver a tocar ese tema seria mejor ignorarla, ya de por si era malo que los demás elfos miraran a Dobby como un bicho raro y lo trataran como alguien enfermo.

-Dobby es un elfo libre, por eso tienen que pagar a Dobby,

-¿¡pero Dobby no ves que dañas la imagen del buen elfo! Después todo el mundo mágico creerá que todos los elfo querrán que les paguen

Dobby saco una leve risa al mismo tiempo que terminaba de pelar la ultima patata, Dobby no pensaba que los demás elfos pensaban igual a Dobby, tal vez de hecho todo lo contario, se levanto estirándose, pero al levantarse hizo que Winky retrocediera haciendo que se tambaleara y tirara una gran olla de sopa, haciendo que los demás elfos gritaran molestos y le gritaran a Dobby y a Winky.

-¡solo causan problemas!  
-elfos como ustedes dañan la reputación de los demás elfos!

- Escarkled piensa que deberían irse de aquí.

Dobby vio a que Escarkled que era el elfo mas anciano levanto una sartén, pero que debido al peso la olla cayera al piso, Dobby agarro a Winky de la mano y se transporto hacia la pared que es justo donde estaba la sala de los menesteres o la sala que viene y va. Dobby pensó 3 veces en un lugar donde esconder a la borracha Winky y apareció delante de el y al entrar vio una recamara que estaba decorada con un tapiz morado con una cama, un estante para quitar el efecto del sabor de la mantequilla. Dobby llevo a la Winky borracha que decía diciendo de Dobby no supo que de un tal barty y del amo Harry Potter y la recostó en la cama.

-Dobby regresara a las cocinas a tratar de calmar a los demás elfos, si Winky necesita ayuda de Dobby solo diga su nombre y aparecerá de inmediato. Winky miro a Dobby y lo miro curioso, -"definitivamente el no es un elfo ordinario"-pensó winky tratando de levantarse pero las piernas no le respondían y solo pudo apoyarse con los delgados brazos.

-¿Por qué? Winky no entiende

-¿eh? Dobby no…

-¿Por qué me ayudas siempre?- grito Winky que empezó a llorar, Dobby no supo que hacer y se quedo ahí parado- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan amble con esta desgracia de elfo ¿Por qué?

Dobby capto y se sorprendió por eso ¿Por qué lo hacia? Dobby se sonrojo y se sintió acalorado

-pues porque… Dobby es amiga de Winky y el… ¡quiere ayudar a Winky!

Winky lo miro confundido con la mirada hacia los ojos verdes del elfo.

-Dobby…¿estas enamorado de mi?...-

Dobby abrió los ojos de golpe debido a esa pregunta y alzo los brazos con nerviosismo y el corazón acelerado. Y miro a Winky que se había sonrojado o tal vez solo era por haberse bebido 9 botellas de cerveza de mantequilla.

-yo, Dobby no… Dobby regresara a las cocinas

Dobby salió corriendo de ahí, y al salir cerro la puerta de los menesteres de golpe, se había puesto rojo y el corazón le latía con fuerza.

-oye mira un elfo domestico

-Dobby pego un brinco sorprendido y vio como 2 muchachas que Dobby supuso que eran de grifyndor por que tenían los mismos colores que el amo Harry Potter. Dobby trono sus dedos y se transporto a la cocina donde trato de calmar a todos en vano.

CONTINUARA

¿te gusto? Deja tus comentarios para saber si quieres que ponga los otros 2 recuerdos del elfo libre


End file.
